PSA Mission 10: Waddle Squad
Waddle Squad is the 10th PSA mission of the PSA. At the beggining of the mission, Gary says that the Golden Puffle was found. The target is to work together with Rookie and Jet Pack Guy to keep the Golden Puffle safe until it can be moved to a secure place. Rookie accidently informs Herbert about the location of the Golden Puffle - at the Night Club - and Herbert tries to steal it. Your task, as an agent, is to prevent the Golden Puffle from being stolen. Description Mission Select "The PSA needs you for a speial team. Can you work well with others?" Mission Description "You have been requested to join a special team of agents for an iportant secret mission. "G and the other agents will meet you in the HQ." Walkthrough *'Step 1'. Pick up the solar panel box which is near Rookie. Talk to G, then Herbert will come on all the HQ Screens. Rookie tells him about the Golden Puffle in the Night Club. The Director will come on another monitor and explain what is going on. *'Step 2'. Go to the Beach and you will see Jet Pack Guy, he tells you that he has run out of fuel. Go to the Lighthouse and click the cream soda barrel. Waddle back to the Beach, talk to Jet Pack Guy and give him the barrel of cream soda. :*He tells you that you need to sort out the cream soda for him, follow this: :#Pour the 8 beaker in the 5 beaker :#Pour the 5 beaker in the 3 beaker :#Pour the 3 beaker in the 8 beaker :#Pour the 5 beaker in the 3 beaker :#Pour the 8 beaker in the 5 beaker :#Pour the 5 beaker in the 3 beaker :#Pour the 3 beaker in the 8 beaker *'Step 3'. After that, go to the dock and talk to the green penguin next to the boat. Ask him for some rope. *'Step 4'. Go to the Gift Shop. Talk to the green penguin behind the counter, take the table, box, and pile of clothes and put them outside. *'Step 5'. Talk to Rookie inside the Gift Shop, take the solar panel and put it by the wires of the magnet. Connect them together. *'Step 6'. Waddle to the Night Club, you will see the cage trap. Put the rope on the machine with the lever, click it. The machine will not work, use your wrench from your spy phone to open the hatch. Fix the gears. *'Step 7'. Go to the Town, Jet Pack Guy will call you telling that Herbert is spotted at the Dock. Go to the Dock, you will see Klutzy with a "fake" Herbert. He runs away. *'Step 8'. Rookie will call you, saying that Herbert is at the Night Club, go there. You will see Herbert grabbing the Golden Puffle, whilst he is laughing pull the lever so the cage will fall on him. He will lift the catch up and the magnet comes through the wall. Herbert is trying to catch the puffle, whilst he is doing that, put all the Night Club lights facing towards the Solar Panel, this will make the cage get stuck to the magnet. Herbert is trapped. Rookie gives Herbert his Spy Phone, then he escapes. Congratulations! You completed Mission 10, claim your medal and reward! Gallery See Also *PSA Secret Missions *Golden Puffle Category:PSA Missions Category:Article Category:PSA Category:Missions Category:PSA Category:Secret Missions Category:Article